Don't Go
by OnWingsOfSong
Summary: His heart was aching at the thought of her being gone from him forever. In a way, such an idea seemed impossible. He wouldn't be able to live without her. To think otherwise was against his entire being. He cared for Riza more than he should./FMAB 1SHOT


Ohey! On Wings of Song here with her first fanfiction! I'm kinda scared of the results, but oh well.

It seems a bit OOC , though...Don't kill me!

Well, anywho, Enjoy~

* * *

Don't Go

_If you follow me, you'll only get lost_

_If you try to get closer, we'll only lose touch_

_Tell me that you love me, 'cause I need you so much._

"_So hungry..."_

He ducked as white fingers clawed at his face, missing him by a hair's length.

"_It hurts..."_

He turned on his heel and blocked another frenzied attack, twisting his opponent's arm until it cracked out of its socket. Green liquid blood oozed from its wound, but the monster continued attacking. The doll's cries of anguish were an obvious contradiction to the wicked smile that was splayed across its hideous face. Could these things even feel emotion, feel pain?

As another attack came his way, Roy swiftly jumped backwards. With a wide girth between them, he could finally clearly see the beast. Pure white skin glistened in the light, while odd patterns of red outlined its face and entire body. A light pink tongue lolled out of its mouth lazily, reminding Roy of a child who was trying to get his mother to buy him some candy by pretending to drool over it. At his left side, an arm hung lamely, the arm that Roy so easily dislodged. One single eye protruded from above its nose. Roy could only make out one thing from its depths...The need to kill, to devour, and to savor the taste of its human victims.

Wrapped in disgust regarding the monstrosity before him, Roy had completely forgotten that he was facing two opponents. Behind him, the other doll reared up, ready to smash the Flame Alchemist's

skull. Realization dawned on the Colonel a bit too late as he caught the action in the corner of his eye. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as the seconds wound down, seeming more like hours. He winced, mentally preparing himself for the blow. Then, a gun's solemn song reached his ears.

Opening his eyes, he saw his most trusted subordinate framed by the bright lights of the underground room. Her golden hair had long before fallen from the clip that held it, and now cascaded all around her.

He couldn't tell what glistened more, the gun in her hand or the determination burning in her ochre eyes.

She shot again, bringing him out of his reverie as another doll was penetrated by her sharp aim.

Roy quickly regained his composure and brought his right hand up. Gazing around him, he could see that the sharp sound of the gun had drawn more of the doll's attentions as the zombie-like creatures drew nearer to their position.

A flick of the thumb insured that they came no closer as the flames licked the highly flammable victims. Nothing but ashes remained where they once stood.

A bit of pride returned to his features as he witnessed what had become of his victims. A grin was etched onto his face as he turned to look at Hawkeye once more. He expected to see her looking at him with approval or perhaps, a cute look filled with sarcasm. He found neither.

The lieutenant was surrounded by seven dolls. Her gun, officially out of ammo, was useless at her side.

Her eyes were still guarded and strong, but Roy could make out the tinge of fear hidden beyond the facade.

The doll closest to her lunged, ready to claw her eyes out and eat her alive. Suddenly, Roy lost all train of thought. He raced to her side, jumping over various bodies that were still writhing on the ground.

He put himself in between the two, his gloved hand reaching out in front of Riza to block the blow. Pain erupted from his outstretched apendage, but he ignored it. Using that same hand burdened with pain, he backhanded the attacker. The doll fell backwards onto three of the others as they all plummeted to the ground.

Roy brought his hand up again, ready to burn the monsters into oblivion. He flicked, ready for ignition, only to become aware that nothing happened. He spared a glance at his glove, suddenly wishing that he hadn't. The transmutation circle had a long slice running through it, and to make the matters worse, his entire hand was covered in his own crimson blood. He gasped at the new realization...The realization that he was now completely useless and would not be able to protect his lieutenant.

Riza, noticing Roy's sudden stiffness, took control of the situation. She grabbed his other hand and made a run for it. She could feel Roy stumble behind her, unprepared for the sudden action, but dared not spare a glance behind her.

She ran towards a tunnel at the far back of the bright room, its dark entrance was both foreboding and inviting. She traversed through it hurriedly, taking random turns and different alleyways in the attempt to throw off her pursuers.

She could hear everything in this moment. The doll's hungry shrieks, Roy's heavy breathing, even her own heartbeat rang in her ears. She gripped onto Roy's hand a little tighter. She knew that the chances for escape were slim at best.

She took a right down another passageway. Three steps in, she heard screams of agony from the darkness. Someone had met a very cruel end...

Backtracking to the previous passageway, she continued down its thin hall.

The pathway was monotonous, making it hard to tell if she had already been through it. Grey brick after grey brick whisked past her vision as she ran. None of which were able to show her an exit to this dreary maze.

Riza's lungs ached from the lack of air, and her breathing came in short gasps. If she didn't die from being eaten, she might just die from exhaustion. She mused at this idea and shook it out of her mind.

_I'm under orders_, she thought, _I can't allow myself to die now. Not while he's still alive..._

She spared a glance towards Roy. He looked even more exhausted than she was. His midnight hair was tousled, and there were dark purple bags under his eyes. She was vaguely reminded of him back in Ishval, but the memory was a blur in her mind.

She lead him down another tunnel, but soon came to a dead end. She started to turn back towards the previous tunnel, but Roy held her back. Then, he forcefully pushed her against the back wall of the tunnel and leaned his body against hers.

"Listen to me, Lieutenant," he began. His face was obscured by the darkness of the tunnel. "Stay very quiet, and don't move. Just trust me."

At the end of his words, a monstrous shriek erupted from a nearby tunnel. Fear bubbled in her heart, but the Lieutenant dared not disobey her Colonel. She clung to the sleeves of his uniform, slightly angling her head so that her nose was brushing against his good hand, which was placed firmly against the wall next to her.

From the other end of their current tunnel, she could see shapes hurrying past. Screams pierced the still air as they passed by. She felt Roy tense again, and suddenly became scared for his safety, along with her own. How did they even get involved in this battle? Why were they here? Her mind questioned everything that was happening, but quickly answered itself.

_It is because you decided to follow him, and he put himself and you into this mess._

Riza gave herself a mental glare. That wasn't completely right, and she knew it. She was here, because she cared about the man before her. She was here, because she _needed_ to know that he was safe. She was here, because she willed it upon herself.

She took a deep breath, taking in the smell of Roy's uniform, and was reminded of him being so close to her.

_This just might be the last time that we'll ever be this close..._

The sudden thought stabbed into her mind like a dagger. A tear welled up in her eye, but refused to fall. Even though it was dark, she still would not allow herself to cry before this man. She would remain strong-willed until the very end.

Roy sighed as he leaned his forehead against her's. She was caught by surprise, and failed to notice why he sighed.

"I think we might be safe for a few minutes." He whispered. "They've run off pretty far."

How had she not noticed that the dolls had stopped running passed? Was she really that caught up in thought?

"So much for finding Fullmetal..." Roy began again. "In this current state, we wouldn't be very lucky facing _any_ enemy."

He sighed again as be began to pull away from her. The loss of physical contact chilled her heart. She suddenly felt like she needed to feel him against her, but such thoughts were inappropriate for an officer...

He straightened up, and turned to look at the lighted tunnel. Her vision had finally adjusted to the darkness of their surroundings as she noticed the newly made scrapes and bruises on his cheek. She felt the urge to reach up and feel them.

She surprised herself when she actually did.

He turned to face her again, his eyes mirrored the surprise that she held in her own as she gently caressed his face. She could feel herself blush and prayed to the gods that it was too dark for him to see it.

Roy was surprised by the sudden change in behavior being shown by his Lieutenant. Not once had she ever made such a _womanly_ move towards him that was free of her usual stoic nature. He felt her start to pull her hand away, and hurriedly brought his own hand up to keep it there. In the faint amount of light, he could just barely make out a faint red tint to her cheeks. In a lighter situation, he might have smiled at such an innocent face, but now...Now, it only pained him. This could be the first and last time he ever saw that blush emanate from her features.

At that thought, he subconsciously leaned his cheek against her hand. His heart was aching at the thought of her being gone from him forever. In a way, such an idea seemed impossible. He wouldn't be able to live without her. To think otherwise was against his entire being. He cared for Riza more than he should, and he knew it. None of that mattered to him, though. He was sick of keeping himself away from her for all this time, and now he could embrace the feelings that had been locked away. The ache in his heart was killing him at that moment. He needed to be near her. He needed to feel her. He needed to know that she loved him as much as he loved her.

He looked at her, then. His coal black eyes staring deep into her ochre ones. Even in the dim light, he could see her eyes filled with mixed emotions. Something about that made him lose himself as he started leaning towards her, capturing her lips with his, and bringing his bloodied hand up to caress her face, leaving a crimson smear upon her pale features.

Riza stood rooted to the spot, unmoving. She stared stunned at the Colonel's closed eyes. She vaguely remembered thinking of how beautiful his eyelashes looked against his cheek, but quickly lost her train of thought as he put more pressure into the kiss and licked her bottom lip, coaxing her to respond. She eagerly complied to his unspoken request and gave him entry into her mouth. Their tongues danced together in ecstasy as the need for more increased.

As if suddenly remembering where they were, Roy broke the kiss, much to Riza's displeasure. Right before she could protest, he leaned in for one more kiss, then held her in a tight embrace. Something about this worried her as she felt a lump form in her throat. It just seemed so sad, so final...

Roy buried his face in the side of her neck, tears falling on her skin. The worry increased ten fold as she reached her arms around him and returned the embrace.

A scream rose to their ears from the distance, bringing them both back to reality.

"Colonel..." She spoke ever so softly. "We're not going to make it out of here, are we?"

The flame alchemist buried himself deeper into her neck and tightened his arms around her. The answer was obvious...

Another scream, this time closer, bounced off the stone walls.

"I love you."

Roy's words, dripping with raw emotion, had finally wrenched a tear from her eye. She leaned her cheek against the top of his head, his soft black hair a slight comfort in her melancholy.

Footsteps sounded from around the corner in the adjacent hall. Then, another shriek erupted.

A shadow could be seen against the far wall.

"I love you to, Roy..."

_Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night_

_I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight_

_Don't go, I can't do this on my own._

_...Don't go..._

_

* * *

_Waaahh, finally, my first fanfic is finished! Whelp, it's now officially 7:30am. Time to watch more FMAB!

*Lyrics from "Don't Go" by Bring Me The Horizon.

~Please rate and review?

Buuut, be a dear and don't flame.

I'm new at this, kay?

I'm primarily an artist, so this is a bit out of my territory, yeah?

Haha, much love and Merry Happy Thanksgiving~


End file.
